Broken Facade
by R27-Shipper-4Ever
Summary: Rewritten Version . 2 weeks since Seirin won against Rakuzan . 2 weeks since Kuroko had to leave for awhile . 2 weeks has passed and he's back . Yet he's not the same Kuroko we knew . What happened? What changed him? Why did he say those words? Just what happened to him 2 weeks ago? -Discontinued . Rewritten Version is "No Longer The Same"-
1. Chapter 1

**To all readers who has read "Broken Facade" . I have decided to rewrite this story , after debating and deciding I have come to a conclusion . This story was too rushed , so I have decided to rewrite this . The plot will have some slight changes but don't worry it's still the same story , just some slight changes . This chapter is the rewritten version of the Chapter 1 . This is an AU so some characters will be OOC . Once again I am a mere starter so criticsms are welcome . It may also help me improve .**

**I don't own KnB or KHR!**

* * *

_-After Seirin won against Rakuzan-_

"So in conclusion , we'll be celebrating our victory tomorrow!" Riko exclaimed happily . "Ano ...about tomorrow , I won't be able to come ." Kuroko said after he appeared out of nowhere . "Why is that?" Riko challenged . "I have some family matters to attend to ." Kuroko said bluntly . "When will you be back? We'll celebrate once your here ." Riko asked . "I'll be back around 2 weeks . You also don't need to postpone it ." Kuroko answered . "Okay ... we'll be waiting ." Riko said . "Thank you , I'll see all of you after 2 weeks ." Kuroko said and turned to leave .

"Where's Kuroko?" Kagami asked after Kuroko left . "He'll be gone for 2 weeks - " Riko started to say "Eh?! Why?!" Some of them said . "due to family matters ." Riko finished . "As if I'll accept that excuse -" Kagami started but Riko glared at him and he stopped . "Fine ." Kagami said in defeat .

* * *

_-With the GoM-_

"We should thank Tetsuya for returning us to ourselves , now shall we?" Akashi asked , more like ordered the rest of them to . "Yay! I'll get to see Kurokocchi! (Translation : glomp him) Kise said happily . "No you won't dare" Aomine and Midorima said in unison . "How mean!" Kise replies . "Silence . Do not show such indecent manner ." Akashi said to stop their bickering . And thus , the rest became quiet throughout the whole trip to Seirin , well except for Murasakibara munching on his snacks .

* * *

_-Meanwhile with Kuroko-_

**"Che cosa ci hai messo tanto?" **(What took you so long?) . Tsuna said **"Ti va di dirmi perché mai mi chiami ora di tutti i tempi?" **(Care to tell me why would you call me now of all times?) . Kuroko said dodging the question . **"Probabilmente dovremmo andare adesso. Ti sembra di essere in un fratello fretta." **(We should probably get going now . You seem to be in a hurry brother) Tsuna responded . **"Dove sono gli altri?" **(Where are the others?) Kuroko asked . **"Hanno le loro missioni." **(They have their own missions .) Tsuna said . **"Vedo ." **( I see .) Kuroko simply said . **"Tetsuya?" **Tsuna asked waiting for his reply . **"Grazie." **(Thank you .) Tsuna said . **"Per che cosa?"** (For what?) Kuroko asked confused . **"No, niente." **(No , nothing) Tsuna said .

* * *

_Time Skip_

* * *

_'There's something off about this'_ Kuroko thought as he dodged the second dagger and kicked the gun out of a man's hand . "Tetsuya , watch out!" Tsuna shouted . "Wha -" But Kuroko didn't react quickly .

**Bang . **The sound of a gunshot .

_'Shot? At who-' _At a split second , blood splattered .

**Thump . **The sound of a body that fell down .

Red liquid quickly spreading out .

"Tsunayoshi? Brother?" Silence consumed my surroundings . In a split second I took out my guns and shot all of them .

Standing in the middle of the lifeless bodies . Blood splattered all over me and my surroundings . All of the bodies had shock written all over their faces . Yet one stood out , it was my brother's . No shock could be seen , no fear as if he knew this was going to happen .

"No one will die . Not if I can help it . A blunette splattered with crimson blood muttered darkly and turned away carrying his brother's dead body . Away from the people that killed his one and only brother .

* * *

**Was it good or bad? Did I describe the happenings wrong? Please give me your opinion in the form of a review! I might be able to update tomorrow or on Saturday! My teachers are torturing me with the projects , seatworks , assignments so much! Next time I'll update I promise to make them longer! Until next time! So who's excited for the appearance of Dark!Kuroko ? And what kind of reactions would you all like for the GoM?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the update! Sorry I wasn't able to update for so long . Finals are coming up and I seriously have to study and I also have to do LOTS of projects . Next update might be next week , Saturday . Sorry it seems rushed , I only have limited access to my Netbook since I have to study . Also Tsuna's guardians will be appearing on flashbacks because this story mainly focuses on Kuroko's new behavior .**

**I don't own anything . I don't own KHR or KnB!**

* * *

_-With the GoM and Kagami-_

After practice Kagami made his way out of the school grounds until a certain someone spotted him . "Bakagami! Let's have a one-on-one!" A certain tanned blueberry- I mean Aomine said . "Daiki , we are not here for that ." Akashi said . "So where's Kuro-chin?" Murasakibara asked while eating his snacks . "Where's Kurokocchi?" Kise asked . _"Looks like I'll have to explain it to them ." _Kagami thought knowing full well that he has no other choice .

**Skip**

"WHAT?!" was Kise's and Aomine's reaction when Kagami told them about Kuroko . "When will he back?" Midorima asked ignoring Kise's whining and Aomine's muttering . With a sigh Kagami said "After 12 days ." And as soon as Akashi heard '12 days' he demanded "**Where . Did . He . Go ."** And by that time , Kagami started sweating bullets . "Ugh ... he didn't mention anything ..." . "We'll come back to meet Tetsuya after 2 days here to check then . Any objections? None? Also when your late , you will be punished ." Akashi said leaving no room for an argument .

* * *

_-With Kuroko and Reborn-_

"Cielo , what are you doing ." Reborn demanded . "Training , obviously ." Sawada Cielo or Kuroko Tetsuya replied emotionlessly . "I know you're blaming yourself-" Reborn started to say but was cut by Cielo . "I'm doing this for my own benefit , Reborn ." Cielo stated . "Cielo , your brother didn't want you to blame yourself-" Reborn once again started to say but was cut by Cielo again . "It's none of your business . Ah , I forgot I'm going back to Japan tomorrow ." Cielo said immediatly dodging the subject . "You can't return yet , Cielo . Ever since ..." Reborn trailed off . "You'll be targeted more by assassins . Have you not learned your lesson yet? You've been fighting off assassins ever since ..." Reborn said not wanting to mention anything about what happened to Tsuna . "Fine . I'll return after 4 more days ." Cielo said . "Exactly why did you originally plan to stay here for 2 weeks?" Reborn asked him but within second Cielo already disappeared to his room . _"Dame-Tsuna , look what you have done to your brother . Just why did you have to leave so suddenly ." _Reborn thought with a sigh .

**Skip To The Next Day **

_"When is he going to wake up yet ."_ Reborn thought while waiting for Cielo . _"That's it , I'm waking him up."_ And with that Reborn lost his last bit of patience . As soon as he opened the door he found an empty bed with a piece of paper on it . He picked the paper up and read it , after reading Reborn started emitting a dark aura . Now why did Reborn just released a dark aura? The answer , the letter

_I'll be going back to Japan , Ciao _

_-Cielo_

_"You better not be dead yet when I see you , Cielo ."_ Reborn thought and left the room to go fetch Cielo .

_-With Kuroko-_

_"Finally back to Japan . Staying in Italy reminds me of ... him" _Kuroko or Cielo thought and collapsed on his bed . _"I'll attend school tomorrow ."_ were his last thoughts after blacking out .

* * *

**Skip To The Next Day**

_-Kagami's POV-_

"Geez , that idiot won't be coming back yet today ." Kagami said out loud and proceeded to class . As soon as he sat down on his desk and was about to tune out the teacher he heard the teacher say something about a new student . "Today we will be having a transfer student from Italy . Though he's fluent in Japanese" The teacher said and motioned for the new student to enter . A guy with navy blue hair and midnight blue eyes and roughly 7 inches taller than Kuroko entered the room . "It's a pleasure to meet all of you , my name is Sawada Cielo ." He said . "You may sit beside Kagami Taiga . Please raise your hand ." And with that Kagami raised his hand lazily . And as Cielo sat on his seat Kagami thought _"He reminds me of Kuroko . He doesn't have a low presence though" _ soon class went on . Throughout the classes Cielo answered all questions asked by the teachers correctly even though he just transfered .

**Skip**

"Hey , do you want to join the basketball club?" Kagami asked Cielo out of the blue .

* * *

**Yes! Finished! Sorry it's so short! Please review!**


	3. Announcement - Rewritten Version Is Out

**Author Note again! Oh the joy . Well the rewritten version of this story is now released . The title is "No Longer The Same" . **


End file.
